scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Biography of Scrooge McDuck (2017 Continuum)
This page is a biography written for Scrooge McDuck as he appears in the . Biography Early Life Scrooge was born the son of Fergus McDuck and Downy O'Drake. He grew up poor, with a makeshift stuffed animal called Whiskers (created out of literal whiskers scavenged from a barbershop) in lieu of a pet. At the time, Castle McDuck was still in ruins, though Scrooge would later rebuild it. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck. When Scrooge was a young boy, he got his first job a shoe shiner in the city of Glasgow. One day while working, Burt the Ditchdigger came with boots cemented in mud and hired Scrooge to shine his shoes. Scrooge worked and worked, shining his shoes until they sparkled. In return, the man paid Scrooge with a single American dime.The Great Dime Chase. This customer had in truth been sent Scrooge's way by his father, who was concerned that Scrooge might never get into the spirit of hard work if his first endeavour failed to pay off. Proud of his hard work, the American dime inspired Scrooge to move to the United States of America, where he would eventually find his fortune. Making it Prospecting days Scrooge made a large portion of his fortune as a gold prospector, first in the Klondike Gold Rush of the 1890's, when he met Goldie O'Gilt,The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains. and also mining in the Far West, leading him to the town of Gumption, where he first crossed paths with the ambitious John D. Rockerduck, as well as with a time-traveling Gyro Gearloose.The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck. Neverrest Ninny In 1942, Scrooge had just made his first billion dollars and wanted to mark the occasion by doing something nobody has ever done before; climbing to the top of Mount Neverrest. He hired a renowned mountaineer, George Mallardy, to lead his expedition up the mountain. But due to Scrooge's inexperience and over-package on emergency supplies, Mallardy mocked him mercilessly. When Scrooge and Mallardy were tied together on a rope and dangling from a cliff, Mallardy insisted that Scrooge would lighten his load, but Scrooge refused believing the supplies were still needed. Frustrated, Mallardy cut Scrooge loose and he fell off Mount Neverrest so Mallardy could continue himself. A myth of this incident spread around, but it stated that instead of Mallardy trying to kill Scrooge, he tried to save him. Scrooge was branded "The Neverrest Ninny".The Impossible Summit of Mount Neverrest. Work with S.H.U.S.H. Sometime circa the 1960's, S.H.U.S.H. asked Scrooge to help defeat F.O.W.L. agent Black Heron. Scrooge was paired for the mission with Agent 22 of S.H.U.S.H. The two of them initially butted heads over Scrooge's refusal to follow S.H.U.S.H. protocols (and Scrooge allowing Black Heron to win an important scroll at an auction because Scrooge didn't want to contribute any of his money to the bid). However, they became good friends by the end of the mission and successfully blew up Black Heron's lab together, costing Heron her arm and seemingly killing her.From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22. The Good Life Scrooge was a very adventurous, outgoing and brave man, even in his older years. Some of his exploits include defeating a Rock Giant and carving a statue out of its leg and solving the mystery of the Chupacabra and swimming in a pile of gold.Woo-oo! In the 1980's, Scrooge came to care for his nephew and niece Della Duck and Donald DuckLast Christmas. with whom he later began adventuring; Scrooge remarked that by the time he started going on adventures with his grown-up niece and nephew, he's done “aboot everything in his life, from prospecting to treasure hunting and even farming chickens”.Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken The Golden Chicken On an adventure in a jungle, Scrooge McDuck, accompanied by his niece and nephew, Della Duck and Donald Duck respectively. The trio eventually came across an ancient city and temple, ruled by the mighty Montemplumage. Scrooge and Della make haste while they enter the temple, while Donald lags behind the group, making pessimistic quips along the way. While walking down a hallway, Scrooge came across an bird-like artifact in a cage. Della examines the artifact while Scrooge recognizes the bird as the greatest treasure Montemplumage ever owned, the Golden Chicken. Much to the confusion of the group, the chicken came to life and begins to attack the group. Scrooge deduces that the chicken was not Montemplumage's greatest treasure, but actually his greatest nightmare. The chicken begins to grow in size as it continues to assault Donald while Scrooge and Della try to came up with a solution to stop the being. Scrooge and Della uncover a room covered in ancient symbols. Scrooge was quickly able to learn what the symbols mean, recognizing them as the rules of a game and Della gets to work on trying to solve the puzzle. The two are able to solve the puzzle, but to their confusion and anger, it just seems to drop Cacao Beans from a vent located in a stone heads mouth. However, as Donald quickly realizes, the beans are magical and cause him to shrink after he eats them. Scrooge convinces the chicken to eat the Cacao Beans and causes it to also shrink. After several helpings of the beans, the chicken was small enough to fit in the cage. Sometime later, the trio are enjoying a train ride. Scrooge decides to keep the golden chicken as a keepsake. Doom Valley and Iceland Intrigued by a mystery of sheep seemingly appearing out of nowhere in various Chinese restaurants, Scrooge, Della and Donald set off in an adventure in Doom Valley. Believing their appearances tied to the ancient myth of Hilarius Goosesson, Scrooge and his family quickly discovered a viking village "frozen in time". Fascinated by the fact that the vikings are still living in Doom Valley, Scrooge didn't get much time to properly study the area as he and the others were quickly attacked by the vikings. The battle was one sided however, as Della defeated the vikings by herself, eventually leading to Scrooge's party and the vikings to come to an understanding and stopped fighting. After realizing their plight with their magic sheep losing power given the hot and dry temperature, Scrooge devised a plan and dropped off several industrial grade refrigerators in the valley, all straight from McDuck Money Bin. The plan was largely a success as the vikings ended up using the refrigerators to cool the sheep, thus powering the Vortex. However a problem arrived when only 99 of the 100 required sheep appear. In an act of quick thinking, Scrooge shoved Donald into the vortex, powering it but freezing Donald in the process. Regardless of the tiny hiccup near the end, the plan worked greatly and the vikings were happy with the vortex working again. The daughter of Hilarius Goosesson, Hilda Goosesson, claims that'll keep the Vortex powered for 1000 years. To show her thanks, Hilda gave Scrooge his own sheep, which he found adorable. Afterwards, Scrooge, Della and Donald boarded a boat to Iceland. While Donald was annoyed that he was still frozen, Scrooge and Della reflect on their trip and looked forward to going to Iceland.A Viking At My Door!. Time Traveling Jellybeans , being confronted by Nostradogmus]] Now in France, Scrooge, Della, and Donald headed off to Nostradogmus's Castle in order to reap any treasures the sixteenth century prophet may hold in his castle. Now in the castle, Scrooge explained to his niece and nephew that Nostradogmus created magic jellybeans with the property that allowed its consumer to travel back in time, and that he's rumored to have six left in his castle. Scrooge marveled at Nostradogmus's dedication to learning new skills, how he spent an unknown amount of time mastering baking cookies. Quickly, Della discovered the six other jellybeans in a painting of Nostradogmus's cookies. As they discovered the jellybeans, the ghost of Nostradogmus himself came to punish Scrooge and co. Before they could react, they fell down a trap door, but as they're falling, Della ate one of her beans, allowing them to teleport away. As they ran away, Scrooge came across an armory. Getting the brilliant idea to try and loot weapons and armor from the armory, he and his family rush in, only to find it was guarded by monstrous skeletons the whole time. Cornered and afraid, the eat another Jellybean and find themselves in a bedroom. They started to rest briefly, but their relaxation was quickly interrupted by fiery boulders that chased after them. Eating another Jellybean, they appeared before Nostradogmus himself, who sicked a pack of ghost dogs after them. Scrooge however, comes up with a plan to time travel before they were confronted by Nostradogmus and beat him at his own game by baking cookies. The plan works, but Donald was baked into a giant cookie in the process. Showing a surprisingly noble side, Nostradogmus admits defeat and lets them go. Some time later, Scrooge and Della pull up at Duckburg Elementary, where they let young kids eat Donald's cookie, freeing him in the process.Cheating Like Nostradogmus. Family Tragedy After going on numerous adventures together, Scrooge and his niece and nephew had traversed much of the world. Eager to find new places to explore, Della conceived of a spaceship called the Spear of Selene. As Della had recently laid eggs that would hatch into her triplet sons Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald was opposed to the venture. Scrooge, however, empathized with Della's desire and built the Spear in secret, intending to give it to Della as a surprise after the boys were born. Scrooge's plans went awry when Della discovered the Spear and took it for a test flight, during which he remained in communication with her. When she encountered a cosmic storm she continued with Scrooge's encouragement, but the ship was disabled and she was lost. Devastated, Scrooge launched a massive search effort, spending huge amounts of his own fortune and defying his board of directors in his determination to find her. Sadly, he never succeeded, and Donald — blaming Scrooge for his sister's loss — parted ways with his uncle,The Last Crash of the Sunchaser. not speaking to him for ten years. Retired No More Ten years after Della's departure, Donald Duck reluctantly asked Scrooge to watch his three nephews while he went for a job interview at Glomgold Industries. The three boys accidentally released a number of supernatural enemies in his garage, including Captain Peghook, the Deus Ex Calibur, the Headless Man-Horse and Pixiu, the gold-hunting dragon. The fight with these enemies revived Scrooge's adventurous spirit, and he took his nephews (along with Mrs. Beakley's granddaughter Webby) on expeditions to various places, including Atlantis, Mount Neverrest, the Pyramid of Toth-RaThe Living Mummies of Toth-Ra. and more. Notes and references Category:Biographies Category:Essays and Studies